


La Llorona

by AssyEr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Arson, Bad Parenting, Gen, Murder, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, based on that last part of one eyed jack, carmilla and jonny dont expect anything nice, carmilla is creepy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: Jonny and Carmilla, after he got his revenge.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	La Llorona

**Author's Note:**

> written for writer's month, prompt Myth
> 
> Myth, Leyend, all the same right? right?

Jonny Vangelis could still feel the shoot ringing on his ears. Only one bullet, that’s all it costed. He had been close enough for him to be no way of missing, after all.

He had done it. It was done now.

She had been right, it had felt good. More than good, in fact, it had been the biggest thrill he had felt on his life. The betting, the killing, it paled in comparison. It made him feel powerful, capable, a man.

He had thrown the match for good measure. She had only told him to shoot him, but he had wanted to. The thought of the place still standing, the machines still running, those fucking cards slapping. It had practically left him no option.

Choice or not, he had enjoyed it anyway.

He doesn’t know how she managed to find him in there. It had been a stupid thing to do, just go with kerosene and a match, no back up plan. The doc had to come inside to get him out, or he would have been consumed by the flames.

Even having known he would survive, she had come back for him.

She had told him that it had been a stupid and careless thing to do. That perhaps she should have let him burn to ashes inside so she could make sure he had learned his lesson.

It was nice, tough. He saw the half smile she tried not so hard to hide from him, the fondness on her eyes (or was it amusement? either way).

(And he had said he was sorry)

(She accepted the apology, and stopped repressing her smile)

Things would be fine, now. He had no debts. He had a ship to get into, places to see. A hand to hold.

Things would be fine.

(She kissed the top of his head, and he didn’t squirm away)

He held her hand, the casino behind them burning to the ground.

He never returned.

There was a legend mothers in New Texas told their children to keep them inside at night. They told them that if they went out and got lost, La Llorona would get them.

It was the spirit of a woman dressed in red that came at night to snatch children away and kill their parents, to get to keep them.

She had been a mother once, too, they would tell them. But she had killed her partner, and because of that her own kids left her. That’s why she roams the universe, searching for críos to replace the family she once had.

If she saw you wandering alone and lost, she would grab you, and you would spent the rest of the eternity with her, recruiting more souls to make her own.

Jonny told his mother that if La Llorona ever appeared to him he would shoot at her until she was nothing but a strainer.

**Author's Note:**

> crío=kid
> 
> So, I twisted the Llorona legend for dramatic purposes. And besides, its space, things get wonky.
> 
> Also, the picture of Jonny shooting at the Llorona is definetely based on things people did down here. The police was worried about the alleged spirit and begged people to leave it alone.
> 
> Thank you for reading! if you feel like leaving a kudo or letting me know what you think on the comments, it feels to me like that feeling when its really hot outside but you find your favourite fruit on the fridge, and everything is a thousand times better.


End file.
